Freezing Meteor
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Lagipula, "dia sepertinya suka orang lain..." Requested by: Feli-san Warning: shounen-ai


"Fubuki! Oper!" perintah sang _gamemaker _berjubah; Kidou Yuuto.

"Ah, iya! Maaf!" balas Fubuki dengan sedikit gagap yang mengakibatkan bola yang dioper kehilangan arah dan tujuan.

"Wah, sudah ketiga kalinya itu hari ini," gumam Hijikata yang matanya mengikuti arah bola itu yang berujung pada sang goalkeeper.

"Fubuki, kau tidak apa-apa? Kurang enak badan?" tanya Endou seraya mengangkat bola itu dan melemparnya kembali ke tengah lapangan supaya dapat ditendang-tendang lagi oleh teman-temannya.

"Ng…mungkin sedikit kecapekan," jawab Fubuki dengan senyum lemah lalu bergerak meninggalkan lapangan.

Sementara itu, di sisi lapangan yang lain…

"Begini kah?"

"Bagus, Midorikawa! Seperti itu!" komentar Hiroto yang ternyata sedang mengajari mantan teman seperjuangannya untuk bermain lebih ahli di laga piala dunia nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hiroto, kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya si rambut hijau tiba-tiba setelah selesai beraksi.

"Belum…aku masih tidak yakin. Lagipula…"

"_Dia sepertinya suka orang lain…"_

* * *

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**Another Super Random shounen-ai fic**_

_**Freezing Meteor**_

_**Starring: Fubuki S./Kiyama H.**_

_**Requested by: Feli-san **_

_**Warning: shounen-ai, mungkin OOC, gaje masih bisa berlanjut, kalau ada typo dsb mohon dimaklumi.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Bulan sudah nampak. Satu tim baru mulai makan malam karena keasyikan latihan.

Ralat—kecuali sang striker dan defender, Fubuki Shirou. Ia bilang tadi kurang enak badan jadi istirahat seharian di kamar.

Walau sebenarnya, bukan itu masalah intinya…

"Tachimukai, nggak makan? Nanti sakit lho," tegur Midorikawa yang duduk di depannya. "Mungkin dia menunggu Tsunami_-san _dulu baru mau makan, _ushishishi_—"

"Kogure! Nggak begitu juga—"

Dan panjang umurnya; makhluk yang kelas 3 SMP itu hadir di kerumunan juniornya.

"Yo! Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat-lihat keadaan meja di mana Tachimukai dkk makan.

"Tachimukai nggak mau makan karena nungguin Tsunami_-san_, _ushishishi~_," jelas Kogure yang entah benar atau tidak.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Tsunami yang kemudian mengambil sesendok nasi dan menjulurkannya ke depan Tachimukai seolah-olah mau menyuapinya.

"E-EH?" reaksi Tachimukai sontak kaget. Masa iya seorang Tsunami tiba-tiba ingin menyuapinya. Mimpi dari mana ini…Planet Libra aja kayaknya kedeketan…

"Ayo makan, katanya kamu nggak mau makan!" ucap Tsunami dengan senyum sumringahnya yang melelehkan hati sang kiper cadangan itu.

"I-iya…" dengan sedikit 'terpaksa' akhirnya ia makan disuapi Tsunami. Walau terlihat seperti relasi _senpai-kouhai _, tapi semua orang tau relasi mereka lebih dari itu—

"Midorikawa kok makannya tumben lama?" tanya Endou dari meja seberang. "Ng-nggak, lagi tidak begitu lapar," jawabnya dengan sedikit ragu, lalu Hiroto nyamber.

"Mau aku suapin juga kalau begitu?"

KLONTANG

"Fubuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gouenji yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ah iya, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Fubuki dengan senyum khasnya sambil mencoba untuk memaksa dirinya mengambil sendok yang terjatuh tersebut.

"Hiroto, kau bicara apa?" tanya Midorikawa, nyaris salah tingkah.

"Lho, bukannya dulu saat masih di Aliea sering begitu?"

PRANG

"…Fubuki, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Mau kuantar ke kamarmu?" tawar Gouenji seraya memegang pundak Fubuki.

"Eh, nggak usah, Gouenji_-kun_. Aku baik-baik saja kok," bohongnya dan ia hendak mengumpulkan pecahan gelas yang tadi ia jatuhkan tapi…

"Sudahlah, Fubuki_-san_," kata salah seorang _manager _Inazuma Japan. "Otonashi…"

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya," lanjutnya sambil bergegas membereskan pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai.

"Eh, terima kasih, Otonashi…" ucap Fubuki yang langsung kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula dan lanjut makan.

Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya hari ini…

"Hiroto_-san_ dan Midorikawa_-san_ kayak orang pacaran saja kalau begitu," komentar Kogure yang sekali lagi…

PRANGPLETANG

…

"Sudah ya, kamu ke kamar saja. Kayaknya masih kurang enak badan," ajak Gouenji, dan kali ini Fubuki tidak bisa berkata apa pun untuk menolaknya…

Kenapa setiap kali ada kejadian itu ia bisa bertingkah seaneh itu…

Tadi pagi pun latihan bisa tidak konsen, padahal kondisinya sungguh teramat fit!

Kenapa…?

* * *

"Ya ampun, kau tidak berlebihan tadi?" tanya Midorikawa kepada si rambut merah sambil diselingi sedikit tawa pelan karena sudah pada tidur, dan kini mereka sedang berjalan melewati lorong menuju kamar.

"Ya, apa boleh buat. Tapi menggodamu memang seru sih," akunya yang membuatnya menerima sedikit senggolan di siku. "Cih, dasar. Kalau dia pikir kau serius, bagaimana?"

…

"Tenang, itu urusanku. Yang penting kau sabar saja jadi objek penderitaanku sementara," Hiroto nge-_wink_.

"…kalau aku tidak sudi bagaimana?"

"Yah, jangan begitu dong, kita kan teman!" Hiroto tiba-tiba merangkul mantan kapten Gemini Storm itu. "W-woi, apa-apaan sih! Iya iya, akan aku bantu. Tapi kalau kau macam-macam, awas! Aku pun juga suka sama or-"

…

"Hayo…suka sama siapa hayo…" gantian Hiroto yang menyenggol siku Midorikawa.

"A-ada pokoknya!" jawab Midorikawa dengan sedikit corak merah di pipinya sambil berjalan lebih cepat ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Midorikawa! Tunggu!" teriak Hiroto yang sedikit menggema tapi memastikan Midorikawa bahwa ia akan segera mengejar langkahnya.

* * *

"Hei, Fubuki! Oper kesini!" seru sang striker api yang langsung dituruti oleh si striker es.

"Nah, begitu dong! Semangatmu bagus!" pujinya sekilas lalu kembali membawa bola menuju gol.

Fubuki menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya galaunya sudah sedikit pulih—

'Galau'?

Iya…sebenarnya entah sejak kapan dia bisa menaruh rasa suka pada salah satu teman satu timnya.

Apakah karena mengetahui sifat aslinya setelah tidak lagi bagian dari Aliea? Apakah melihat model rambut barunya yang entah kenapa jadi menyerupai miliknya? Atau apa?

"Fubuki, maaf! Bisa oper ke sini?"

…

"Fubuki?"

"Ah iya, maaf, Midorikawa_-kun_," Fubuki pancarkan senyum palsunya dan langsung menendang bola ke mantan 'Reize'.

…dan entah apa itu perasaan yang selalu ada dalam dirinya setiap kali melihat makhluk yang ikutan ganti model rambut itu. Seperti Atsuya hendak hidup lagi dalam dirinya, tapi berbeda…

…sesuatu yang lebih kuat…

Seolah-olah…melihat dia bersama orang lain itu…

DUAKH

"...Fubuki, kuat sekali tendanganmu!" sahut Endou yang membawa pikiran Fubuki kembali ke realita. Tunggu, ketinggalan apa dia?

"E-eh, barusan aku menendang ke arah gol ya?"

"Iya, Fubuki! Tenang, tendanganmu terasa lebih kuat dari biasanya, tingkatkan!" ujar Endou yang lalu berlatih tendang penalti dengan Gouenji dkk, sementara Fubuki hanya menatapnya serius…barusan dia benar-benar menendang bola? Kuat pula…

…

"Oi, Hiroto!"

"Ya, Endou_-kun_?"

"…meleset lagi ya? Hiroto, kau kurang enak badan juga kayak Fubuki?" tanya Endou dengan oh sangat polosnya.

"Nggak kok, aku baik-baik saja," balasnya dengan senyuman sambil mencoba merebut bola dari Hijikata.

"…kau yakin, Hiroto?" tanya Gouenji. Entah kenapa dia jadi tukang peduli orang sakit begini. Mungkin karena ayahnya adalah seorang dokter…

"…iya, kau nggak usah ikut campur deh," Hiroto mengeluarkan _glare _tipis ke Gouenji sebelum kembali ke latihan.

"Endou, kau merasakannya?"

"Iya…"

* * *

…

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Sendiri.

Semua itu ada di kamar teman Hokkaido kita…

Seandainya ia bisa menghapus rasa suka itu…

PASTI DIA TIDAK MENDERITA DEMAM SEKARANG.

Benar-benar ya…'cinta' itu menyakitkan…

Seandainya tidak berbalas, penderitaan yang akan datang…

…siapa yang tahu?

_Tuk tuk_

"Masuk."

KLEK

…

…

…

"…mau apa kau kemari…Hiroto?"

"Kau masih sakit ya, sampai-sampai menutup kepalamu dengan bantal seperti itu," tawa Hiroto geli sambil duduk di tepi kasur Fubuki.

"Sudahlah, kau ada perlu apa kemari? Aku masih kurang enak badan," Fubuki cari alasan yang paling logis untuk mengusir makhluk yang istilahnya 'tidak peka' itu.

"Iya iya, ini sebentar kok…aku mau curhat boleh?"

…

"_Paling-paling curhat tentang 'dia'."_

"Aku hanya perlu mendengarkan kan?" tanya Fubuki dengan nada dingin. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat oleh Hiroto.

"…iya. Begini, aku lagi suka sama seseorang—"

"_Benar kan…"_

"Dia baik, imut, berbakat pula. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengejar kemampuannya…"

...sebentar…

"…_bukannya 'orang itu' kemampuannya masih dibawah Hiroto? Lalu yang dimaksud siapa…?"_

"Aku sebenarnya ingin bilang kalau aku suka padanya, sangat suka. Tapi aku rasa dia suka orang lain. Menurutmu bagaimana, Fubuki?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Fubuki yang tak mau menjauhkan bantal dari wajah imutnya.

"…gimana ya? Kenapa kamu nggak bilang saja dulu ke orangnya? Siapa tau kau salah sangka?" dan dilemparnya bantal itu ke lantai—

DEG

Kok tiba-tiba jarak mereka dekat sekali?

"Tapi nanti kalau aku bilang ke dia, mungkin dia marah…" Hiroto masih cari alasan. "Coba saja dulu, memang ada salahnya?"

"Aku suka kamu, Fubuki!"

_Loading…please wait…_

_0%_

_0%_

_0%_

_0%_

_0%_

_0%_

_Loading failed. Please try again._

"…apa tadi katamu?"

…

"AKU SUKA KAMU, FUBUKI SHIROU!"

…

PLAK

"Aduh…" rintih Fubuki.

"…kau kenapa hah? Tiba-tiba menampar diri sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Hiroto seraya sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Fubuki. Apa dia terlalu sakit sampai jadi seperti itu…

"Nggak, cuma…kau benar-benar—"

…

Fubuki…

…tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi…

Kau tahu kenapa?

"Yes, dapat juga fotonya…_ushishishi~_"

"Woi, Kogure! Aku juga mau lihat—"

"Endou, kau diam diam fudanshi ya…berikan padaku Kogure!"

"Eh, Kazemaru! Kau sendiri juga!"

Dan sayup-sayup malah terdengar suara demikian dari luar pintu…

Tapi dua makhluk yang di dalam malah tidak menghiraukannya.

Pendengaran normal…tak bermasalah…lalu kenapa?

…

Oh ya, sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu senang terlebih dahulu.

Perasaan mereka ternyata sama…

* * *

**Epilogue**

Waktunya makan malam…

"Fubuki_-kun _sudah sembuh ya? _Yokatta_~" ucap salah seorang manager berambut ungu.

"Eh, terimakasih Fuyuka_-san_. Ini berkat 'sesuatu' juga…"

Eits, sesuatu apa lagi itu…

"Sesuatu?" tanya Fuyuka heran. "Hei, Fuyuppe! Jangan dekat-dekat, nanti ada yang cemburu lho!" sahut Endou dari meja seberang yang istilah lainnya bisa dibilang cari mati.

"…Endou_-kun_, aku dengar itu!" kata sang _red-hair _tiba-tiba yang duduknya tepat di depan Endou. Lagi-lagi karena faktor TOD yang kurang beruntung, mereka duduknya harus pisah meja.

"Lagian siapa suruh kalah, _ushishi_—"

"Jomblo diem deh," ucap Hiroto tiba-tiba yang tak dipedulikan betapa makjlebnancepnusuknya.

"Hah? Kogure masih jomblo? Bukannya dia sama—"

"Eh eh, Gouenji_-san _berani kasitau aku kasi hujan pinguin lho nanti!" bisik Kogure, sementara Kidou udah curiga duluan…

…

Dan daripada menyimpang pair, mari kita akhiri saja kisah dramatis nan abal-abal tentang duo _The Birth _yang susah sekali mengakui perasaannya masing-masing…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

* * *

**A/N: **_**Thank you, gracias, grazie, merci, xie xie, arigatou, **_**dan terlebih lagi…TERIMA KASIH!**

**Akhirnya satu lagi fic request terselesaikan, and now let me die in happi- /NGGAK**

**Oke oke abaikan, ini request dari Feli-san…maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dll. Ini fic pertama Ina yang HiroFubu dan Ina kebetulan sama sekali tidak ada ide bagaimana menulisnya, tapi bisa jadi juga ya…begitulah /?**

**Oke ,sekali lagi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan ada yang kurang berkenan. SuzuRyuuji pamit undur diri. Yang review dikasi waffle(?)**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
